1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fish deboning apparatus and method of using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deboning fish can be a frustrating, time-consuming problem. Traditional methods involve using a simple knife to remove the bones or after cooking, using a fork to separate the meat from the bones. Other methods involve tools that can partially destroy the integrity of the fish flesh or that are not effective in removing the bones or that are time consuming to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,914 discloses a device for filleting fish wherein an eviscerated fish is placed over a curved stand and a clamping member is brought down against the spine and held with a hand to secure the fish. The filleting tool is brought down on the fish spine and then pressed downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,294 discloses a machine for filleting fish in a processing plant wherein a fish is placed on a carrier saddle and a pair of longitudinal cuts are made on either side of the spine of the fish. Ploughs are inserted into the cuts during the movement of the carrier which separates the bone from the fish meat.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,672,002 and 3,820,196 disclose a deboning tool which consists of a handle with blades disposed at each end. The blade is concave with a linear cutting edge on one side and a curved cutting edge on the other side. The apex of the tool is placed into the slit near the head with the curved edge embracing the rib cage and the linear edge extending through the inner skin surface and is moved along the slit shearing the meat from the rib cage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,720 discloses a combination knife and eviscerating tool. The tool is positioned so that the spoon-shaped eviscerating tool is in an upward position. The point of the blade is inserted and pushed towards the tail of the fish so that the web portion slits the underside of the fish. The device is then inverted to eviscerate the fish.
In spite of these prior disclosures, there remains a need for a simple compact apparatus that will safely and effectively remove substantially all of the fish bones while leaving the fish flesh virtually intact.